


How to tame your Dragon

by TheMightyMogar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Bottom Genji, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyMogar/pseuds/TheMightyMogar
Summary: Not being able to sleep, McCree finds Genji taking his anger out in the training room. Jesse tries to get him to talk, but a fight breaks out, and Jesse finds a way to calm the dragon's rage.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203





	How to tame your Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Note, I haven't written in literal years. I've been feeling McGenji though, and want to finally contribute. I have no shame in this.

_Tak, tak, tak!  
  
  
_The rain seemed to beat against the window, never giving up. The sky was pitch black, but McCree's small room seemed to light up with the crack of lightning, followed moments later by the roar of thunder. It was nights like this when McCree missed home. It wasn't like he was afraid of the dark, nor the storm. But somehow, the crackling of mother nature beating against his window with her rain and yelling with all her fury reminded him of when he was little. How he used to curl up on the couch during the storms, his mom would let him watch TV with a cup of cocoa, as his dog would cower under the blankets with him seeking to protect his tiny human, even if McCree wasn't the one who was scared. He missed scratching the mutt's ears, his mom telling him not to be up too late and try to get some rest.  
  
But now, there was no one. It was like this back in Deadlock, the rooms seeming to mirror each other. Barren, aside from a couple things here and there, the emptiness only amplifying the noise.   
  
It was nights like this, where McCree couldn't sleep.  
  
McCree managed to convince himself to at least stretch and do _*something*,_ willing himself to part from the warmth of the blanket. As he sat up, he looked over towards the clock on his bedside. 2:16 AM. "Jesus..." McCree mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He just prayed that Reyes didn't decide to send him out at the asscrack of dawn, because this Cowboy would not be pleased to do missions on a night he struggled to sleep. Bare feet touched the cold wood floor, and it was incentive enough to have McCree scrambling for some boots. Currently, the man was dressed in PJs, with some long black sweats that clung to his ankles, and a loose fitted blackwatch T-shirt with a small logo on the breast. His hair was a mess, but he didn't care enough to fix it. He just planned to stretch his legs, and if anyone saw him? Well, so be it.  
  
Once his boots were on snug, McCree was quick to grab a cigarette, craving the nicotine as he lit it up. He put the lighter in his pants pocket, leaving his room and closing the door behind him. With a tug of the knob, he double checked it was closed and started to walk. He had no real destination, only hoping that a walk through the cold halls would help him. Maybe he'd get tired enough to attempt sleep again. For now, he would wander the halls. Maybe he could go to the recreation room and watch some TV? He's sure that as long as he kept the volume down, no one would mind. It could be just like when he was a kid, when the rain would pelt against the roof and he'd be comfortably watching the kids shows that were on late at night. Maybe he could grab himself a drink, too. He could definitely go for a snack at the very least.  
  
He now had a destination, as he took a long drag from the cigarette, smoke filling his lungs as he breathed out. Snack, TV, bed.  
  
Although, some noise in the distance had perked his interest. He heard grunts, the robotic sound of someone yelling, and what sounded like someone was chucking multiple bags of flour at the wall. With each yell, it was followed by a loud noise, sometimes the sound of wood splitting, something falling to the ground, rinse and repeat. McCree could tell by the voice alone who it was without even seeing. It was one of the new recruits, Genji Shimada.  
  
Genji was a cyborg who was saved by Overwatch quite a few months back. It had probably been close to a year by now, so sure, he wasn't exactly "new", but he was newer to the Blackwatch side of things. McCree didn't have much interactions with him, not due to his lack of trying, but the Cyborg shut down any attempt at human conversation. If McCree had to interact with him, Genji seemed to make sure it was kept to a minimum. Like if Reyes asked McCree to get Genji for a briefing, Genji would spot McCree before he was even there and just tell him to skip the pleasantries and get on with it. It was cold, but McCree could only imagine what the man was going through in his head. He hadn't seen what Genji had gone through, but Reyes had mentioned that McCree shouldn't bring it up. Reyes had seen with his own eyes, and he told McCree to avoid the subject.  
  
Somehow, his feet had brought him to where the sound was. And there was Genji, beating up on a few training dummies in the room below. There were already a couple casualties lying on the ground, and if Genji kept it up there would surely be none left for other members to use.  
  
Genji would make a sound before each punch, the force of each blow moving the dummy and bending it ever so slightly. Each punch was fast and hard, hitting the same spot over and over. Dents were forming quickly, the wood splitting with the quick succession of blows.  
  
McCree slowly leaned against the rail up above, looking down at the man below. He's seen Genji train before, but usually he was a lot more... Elegant. Moving gracefully, with quick flicks of his wrist shurikens would embed themselves directly into the head. He was normally fast, precise, tactile.. But he seemed different. He seemed much angrier, his movements sloppy. Each punch was full of some unseen emotion, each yell strained. Then Genji stopped.   
  
  
McCree looked confused for a second as Genji straightened up, then something whisked past his head at lightning speed. It caused the cowboy to tense up, seeing the tiniest bit of his hair slowly floating to the floor. His eyes glanced to the side, and he spotted a shuriken embedded deep into the wall behind him. The cowboy could feel his heart rate pick up.  
  
"McCree." The Cyborg sounded angry, his outstretched arm clenching to retract the weapons, fully facing him. The cowboy put on a dumb smile, despite Genji having just basically given him a warning shot.  
  
"Yeah?" He didn't really know what to say, or what to do.  
  
"Why are you here?" The question was simple. McCree could easily answer, tell him he heard some noises and came to check it out, decided to stay for a moment out of curiosity. But then, he knew the conversation would be over. Genji would likely call him something along the lines of an idiot, whether it be 'stupid American', 'dumb cowboy', or Genji's favourite, just straight up 'idiot'. Genji would then walk away, refusing to say anything else. If McCree was lucky he might get a cold stare or a shoulder shove. McCree knew all too well, as this was basically. But... Something was off about Genji. McCree could tell. So he couldn't just let Genji weasel his way out this time, no. He had to dance with Genji using words.  
  
"Ya know..." McCree started, moving down the stairs so he could join Genji down on the small section below. "I could ask you the same thing. Up awfully late just beatin up some poor dummies." He could feel Genji's eyes narrow and lock on him, a 'tsk' escaping from the other as he straightened his posture. He seemed to look a little more defensive with each step Jesse took towards him.  
  
"It seems as if you would like to join them." Genji's tone was threatening, almost scary. Jesse could see Genji flick his eyes briefly to the dummies who already fell, as if reminding him of the damage he could do. This... Was going about as well as he thought it would. McCree knew he was bluffing though, so he could only let out a hearty laugh. Genji didn't seem to like that, however, as McCree could feel the daggers of Genji's eyes now.  
  
"Maybe I was just jealous of all that attention you were givin' them." McCree teased, and that hit the wrong chord. Genji's eyes widened momentarily, before he moved in to pin McCree by the throat against the dummy that stood right behind him.   
  
"Do not tease me, McCree." Genji threatened, the way his name rolled off Genji's tongue was venomous. McCree was quick to raise his hands in the air, taking a deep breath as Genji's hand tightened ever so slightly.   
  
"Hey now, I don't mean any harm-" McCree felt the pressure increase, coughing a bit. It was only when he struggled to breathe that Genji loosened his grip, McCree gasping for air as he rubbed the sore spot where a metal hand once was. "I ain't trying to tease you, I'm just trying to be friendly."  
  
"I do not need your friendship." Shut down again.  
  
"Ya know, you make this conversation thing hard." McCree mumbled, rubbing at his throat. McCree opened his mouth to say something, but Genji had turned his back towards him. It was only after a few moments of silence, neither making a move, that Genji spoke up.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good...?" McCree scoffed, taking a step towards the Cyborg. "This ain't good! You've been here for a year and all you've done is isolate yourself from the world." McCree reached out, his hand grabbing onto Genji's arm, which was immediately ripped from his grip. "Listen, this? This isn't healthy. I can see you're mad, hell, these poor dummies didn't deserve that-"  
  
"Shut up!" Genji's hands shot up to cover his ears, his body shaking ever so slightly. McCree flinched, feeling a little bad.  
  
"Gen-"  
  
" _THEY_ didn't deserve it? Oh, I'm so glad _THEY_ didn't deserve to be beaten up!" Genji had turned on his heel, storming towards McCree.   
  
"Genji, I didn't-"   
  
"Quiet!" Genji hissed, the smaller man forcing his way into McCree's space, hands shoving the Cowboy back. "You don't know anything, you do not get to say how _I_ feel." Genji had moved his arm back and took a swing at McCree, but this time McCree was able to grab the fist. "You think _I_ deserved what happened? You think _I_ wanted this to happen?" Genji had ripped his hand away and want for another swing, McCree blocked it with his arm, and then Genji swung again.  
  
"No, course not-"  
  
"I said shut up!" Genji was quick on his feet, moving to dance around the cowboy. He was fast, quick to hit him and land blows on him. All McCree could do was stumble about, holding up his arms and dodging and blocking as much as he could. He knew he hit a nerve. He said something that he shouldn't have. He wasn't sure how to calm the Cyborg down, aside from letting him blow steam. But Genji's blows were painful. With each strike McCree would wince, bruises already forming on his forearms. He needed to calm Genji down, or he was sure he _would_ end up like the shredded dummies on the floor.   
  
As he kited the man, he waited for an opening. Genji's movements were sloppy, not at all like on the battlefield. He was bursting at the seams with emotion, and McCree needed to quell him. Then he saw an opening. As Genji went in to kick him, McCree was quick to grab the man and sweep his leg under Genji, knocking him to the floor with a loud thud. He was quick to get on top of Genji, pinning the smaller man beneath him. There was a power struggle as Genji did his best to shove the man off, but McCree just kept sending his back to the floor over and over, pinning him down. Genji's legs flailed, kicking at McCree's sides as the cowboy took both of Genji's arms, pinning them above his head.  
  
"Genji, please-" McCree began, trying to hold the man still beneath him. "I'm sorry." The cyborg beneath him stilled, eyes full of rage as he was breathing heavily. If looks could kill, well... Jesse would have been dead long ago. "I didn't mean it, I just... I worry, ya know?" McCree let out a small breath. "I know it's hard out here, having to trust complete strangers. But we are a family now, whether you like it or not." He could feel the body below him tense up at that. "And as a family, I worry." Genji stopped looking at him as he spoke, instead looking at anything except McCree. "I want to help you, pumpkin." The nickname slipped, and Genji visibly flinched. McCree was going to apologize, but Genji's body relaxed ever so slightly.  
  
"You cannot help me."   
  
"Well, I wanna try."  
  
"It's better you keep your distance."  
  
"I'm already here, you ain't getting rid of me this time."  
  
"It's not fair on you-"  
  
"I don't care. Let me help you." Genji just _laughed_ at that, it sounded forced, as if there was a lot of pain behind it. McCree wanted nothing more than to pull the man closer. Even if he was being a brick wall, this was the most Genji had ever opened up to him. Even if it left him a few bruises along the way.  
  
"Unless you have a time machine, there is nothing you can do." Genji was insistent, but he still refused to look at McCree. Slowly, Jesse released his hands, sitting up, basically straddling Genji. Genji didn't try to escape, only moved his hand to cover the bit of his face that was showing between his mask. "This... What I have become... It is not me." He mumbled. "My whole world was turned upside down in one quick moment." McCree's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Genji, baby-"  
  
"And you know what's funny?" His hand had shifted just enough that an eye was peeking at McCree from under his fingers. "You wanna know what's really pathetic?" McCree frowned at that.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"When I was younger, before I became this.... _thing_.... I was known as a playboy." That... That one shocked McCree. It was definitely the last thing he expected, but there Genji was, laughing. "It's funny, isn't it?"  
  
"What do ya mean...?"  
  
"Because before, when I got pinned under a guy like this" Genji looked him right in the eyes before speaking. "It would be because I was about to get _fucked_." McCree could feel his whole face start to burn up as he wheezed. It felt like all the breath just got taken out of him, like Genji had just punched him in the gut with that. It was the last thing he expected, _especially_ from the Cyborg. But it was like McCree had opened Pandora's box, as Genji was the most talkative he'd ever been. "It's a shame, really. If I was younger and I saw you, I normally would have made it my mission to get you in bed." The words seemed to hit McCree like a truck. It was doing wonders to his body, as he could feel an uncomfortable tightness growing in his pants. His throat was dry, and he was like a deer in headlights. It was only when Genji finally shifted to try and get out from under McCree that the cowboy had snapped into reality. His lower half was definitely taking charge, as McCree pinned him down again.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked, his face leaning in close. Genji seemed to shift uncomfortably underneath him, and McCree used one hand to run across his faceplate, making Genji look him in the eyes. "Well, why not now?" His eyes were half lidded as he gave Genji a genuine smile. But his answer broke any kind of sexual energy McCree had going.  
  
"Because I am a monster." Genji said flatly.  
  
"What!?" Jesse scoffed, shaking his head. "No way. You're _not_ a monster."   
  
"I am barely even human anymore, a frankenstein creation of man and machine. I am ugly, my body scarred, tubes everywhere. I can't even look at mysel-"  
  
"Baby, you're _gorgeous_."  
  
"Stop it with your flattery. I do not want your pity." Genji scowled.  
  
"It's not pity. It's honesty." Before Genji could reply, Jesse was moving in to kiss him. His lips met cold steel. It was... Weird. He was used to the warmth of another's mouth, tongues battling, but this was a solid smooth surface. Yet his lips could feel every imperfection on the mask. The small dent, the scratch... He tilted his head a bit to try and get a better angle, but he felt Genji shaking beneath him. Just as he pulled back, he heard Genji _laughing_.   
  
"Did you... Just try to _makeout_ with my _faceplate_?" As McCree looked at him, he could see a small hint of red on Genji's cheeks. McCree was far more flushed, and wishing he had his hat so he could hide.   
  
"It's the only thing I could do, had to get that pretty little mouth of yours to shut up somehow."  
  
There was a small silence between them for a moment, and Jesse wondered if he had went too far. He was ready to get up, ask Genji if he wanted to pretend like it never happened, but... Something was different about Genji. His hands moved to to the back of his faceplate, and there was a click. With a hiss of mechanics releasing, Genji removed the lower half that had been covering up the lower half of his face, revealing further scarred skin. It looked as though someone really did a number on him. He looked at Genji's jaw, the entire thing being a black metal. His entire lower jaw was gone... There was a long scar that spanned from one side of his face to the other, with shorter scars accompanying it. There was a scar that split his top lip, a deep scar on his nose.... And as he looked into Genji's eyes, they were full of uncertainty.   
  
"Do you still believe those words?" Genji asked, his eyes looking away. "My face is ruined-" Jesse wasn't about to let him go on a self hate speech. He was quick to grab Genji by the chin and pull him in for a full blown kiss. He didn't take it easy, either, silencing Genji as lips smashed against each other. His hard lower lip was immobile, but his top tip was still soft and movable. Jesse honed in on that, running his tongue across the top lip, feeling the scar beneath it. He felt Genji gasp, and he took that opportunity to plunge his tongue inside. Surprisingly, Genji opened his mouth more to let the man explore, to taste every last bit of Genji that he was allowed to, his tongue making a map of his mouth. Running across every tooth, exploring his cheeks, before dancing with Genji's own tongue. His tongue... Had a strange texture. It was soft, pliable, but it wasn't a real tongue. It tasted metallic, something McCree wasn't expecting. He wondered if Genji could feel him doing anything, and in that moment that's when he felt arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer, Genji's own tongue playing with his. McCree couldn't help but smile against his mouth, one hand slowly moving to gently run his fingers up and down Genji's sides, fingernails softly scraping against metal and synthetic flesh.  
  
"Genji, pumpkin..." Jesse had barely broke away from their kiss to talk, Genji pouting ever so slightly at the loss of contact. It wasn't a side of Genji McCree had ever seen, let alone something McCree could ever imagine _existed_. "You're gorgeous."  
  
"Shut up." Genji pulled him back into a kiss and McCree was more than happy to shut up, leaning in to get a better angle. Slowly the kiss deepened, McCree only pulling back to gasp for air before moving back in. Genji was pulling at his hair, pulling him as close as possible, and he could feel the smaller man wrapping his legs around Jesse, desperate to get as much contact as possible. The younger man was rocking his hips, causing Jesse to moan into their kiss as his hardening cock was getting attention.  
  
That was when he pulled away. "Woah, slow down there." McCree said, catching his breath. Genji only looked frustrated, but stopped in his tracks. He looked away from McCree, muttering something in a language the Cowboy didn't speak. McCree thought he saw... _Disappointment_?   
  
"I knew it..." Genji muttered. "All talk, no show." He wasn't sure if Genji was challenging him... Or if he was genuinely disappointment McCree stopped him.   
  
"Hey now." Jesse began. "Trust me baby, I want nothing more right now than to get you on your hands and knees and give you the night of your life," Jesse smiled as he saw the red return to the Cyborg's face. "But I need to know if you want this."  
  
Genji was silent, as if he was actually debating. McCree knew it was a huge possibility Genji would get up and leave, but McCree wasn't one to just take advantage of the cyborg.  
  
"...Yes." Genji finally answered. McCree smiled wide.  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
Genji frowned. "Seriously?"  
  
"I wanna hear what you want. We gotta be on the same page." McCree purred. He was definitely enjoying teasing the cyborg, especially because he wasn't sure if he was gonna live to tell the tale... But boy, this was worth it.   
  
Genji took a deep breath. "McCree." He began. "I want you to bend me in half, stick your dick inside of me, fuck me so hard I'm screaming loud enough to wake the whole watchpoint, and make sure I can't walk for the next _week_." McCree was frozen. He felt his whole body heating up, his cock really coming to life at those words. His brain was fried, and all Genji could do was laugh triumphantly, pulling the man closer by wrapping legs around his waist and pulling him down. "What, cat got your tongue?" Now Genji was teasing him. McCree's brain was on fire, it was going to short circuit if Genji kept that up. And he wasn't doing anything except _talking_.   
  
Finally, his second brain took over. His cock. McCree was quick to overpower Genji, mouth taking Genji to ravish him. Sucking and biting at Genji's top lip, earning tiny moans from him. He moved to kiss his cheek, his jaw, his neck... He watched Genji's chest rise and fall with each kiss, his breath hitching every so often. McCree loved it. He went to seek out the most sensitive spots, before biting down hard and sucking on the spot possessively. He heard Genji gasp and grab at his hair, but leaned his head back to expose more of his neck for McCree. The Cowboy was all too happy with that offer, biting and nipping playfully at the exposed flesh, hands feeling Genji's body. His fingers traced over every grove, felt the way it formed so perfectly to his body. He played with a particular spot on Genji's hips that was synthetic, noting how Genji moved into his touch.   
  
"You feel that..?" Jesse asked, kissing a particularly abused spot on Genji's shoulder.  
  
"A little..." Genji mumbled, closing his eyes. "Nothing like my real skin..." Genji trailed off. Jesse sighed softly, kissing his skin again.  
  
"Genji..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I ever tell you how beautiful you look under me like this?" Genji chuckled. That was a sound Jesse loved, he wanted to hear it more. As often as possible.  
  
"Shut up." But there was no bite behind it, just a smile as the man looked up at him lustfully. God, that look could melt McCree. He leaned in and stole another kiss from Genji, much more gentle and loving. He felt arms grabbing at Jesse's shirt, pulling it upwards. They only broke the kiss for a moment, just long enough for McCree to take the shirt off and chuck it god knows where behind him.  
  
"Mmnn.. Take off your pants, too." Genji muttered against his lips, fingers tracing down McCree's bare back, both metal and flesh sending shivers down McCree's spine. Jesse was more than happy to oblige, kicking off his boots and pulling down his sweat pants. Before he could even get them off, Genji was sitting up, hooking fingers into Jesse's underwear and pulling them down over his hard cock. "These too." Jesse moaned at that, his body turning to mush as Genji was looking at him with lust, his eyes half lidded. Not even ten minutes ago Genji was trying to beat the shit out of him, and now he was stripping Jesse down. Once his clothes were chucked off to the side, Genji took in the sight above him, his eyes scanning McCree up and down.  
  
"Like what you see?" Jesse asked playfully, giving him a wink. That was when Genji's eyes finally fell to his cock. McCree was no average man. If God was real, he had decided to bless Jesse with a very above average sized cock. In both length, _and_ girth. None of his lovers ever complained, though a few struggled with the size in the past.  
  
" _Oh-_ " Genji licked his lips, and suddenly the cowboy was the one on his back, Genji's head between his legs. Before he could register what was happening, Genji had a hand wrapped around Jesse's dick, giving it a few experimental strokes. Jesse moaned, bucking into the touch, but Genji used his second hand to hold him down. "You're _huge._ " Genji mumbled, and Jesse in that moment felt nothing but pride- and excitement.  
  
"Think you can handle it?"   
  
Jesse saw Genji flash him a grin, before the tip of his dick was engulfed in the tight warmth. It caught him by surprise, and Jesse couldn't help but moan. Slowly, Genji started bobbing his head, one hand stroking what Genji couldn't fit in his mouth, the other holding Jesse's hips down to keep him still. McCree tilted his head back, opening his mouth slightly as he did his best to keep from instinctively bucking his hips. But it was hard. Genji was a blessing, his tongue swirling around the head of Jesse's cock before sliding his cock deeper into his mouth, pulling back and being attentive with the tip. Genji was careful, barely letting teeth scrape against the skin as he would take McCree deeper and deeper until his cock was hitting the back of Genji's throat. He could feel Genji's throat tightening and constricting around him, causing McCree to moan as he grabbed Genji's hair. He started rocking his hips upwards, and Genji let him, drool seeping from his mouth and dripping onto the floor.   
  
"God, baby, you're beautiful. Look at you, so talented. God your mouth feels amazing-" McCree was praising him, hips bucking up into the warmth of Genji's mouth, fucking him. Then he pushed too far, thrusting his cock deep into Genji's throat. He could see tears welling up in Genji's eyes, his throat spasming around McCree's cock and choking on his dick. God, it felt _amazing,_ but Jesse was quick to try and pull back, surprised when Genji gripped his hips and pushed his entire cock into his mouth, his nose pressed right against McCree's coarse hair.   
  
"Fuck, Genji, baby! Shit _shit **shit-**_ " McCree was lost in pleasure at that point, Genji's throat working wonders on him. Tightening and spasming, Genji drooling non stop and struggling to breathe- He felt bad, but the feeling inside his stomach told him to ignore it as a familiar heat was building, working up to his release.  
  
And then, before he got the blissful satisfaction, Genji pulled back gasping for air and choking, leaning over McCree as he tried to catch his breath. As much as McCree wanted to complain, pull those sweet lips back down and ram into his throat for release, he sat up to caress Genji's cheek.   
  
"You okay?" He asked, almost as breathless as the man panting in front of him.  
  
"Y...Yeah, I'm good." Genji's voice was coarse, coughing as he wiped the drool. McCree leaned in to kiss his face.  
  
"Holy shit Genji, I didn't know you could do that." McCree's dick was twitching, screaming for more contact.  
  
"I told you, I was a playboy before. I have tricks." Genji almost seemed proud of that, even if his voice was nothing more than a whisper. He put a hand on McCree's leaking cock, gently stroking it. "I have something better planned, though."  
  
McCree swallowed. What could be better than _that_?   
  
Genji moved away from him, taking off the armour pieces that hid his lower body. It revealed more scarred skin, along side wires poking in and out of synthetic materials. It also showed Genji's cock, very hard, leaking with pre-cum. Jesse wanted to lap it up, get a taste of Genji, but the man above him only seemed to push him back down on the floor. He watched curiously as Genji stuck his own fingers into his mouth, sucking them, putting on a show for Jesse. He moaned around his fingers, his rolling against Jesse's slowly, painfully slowly, teasing the man by moaning out his name around his fingers. "Mmm.. McCree...~" McCree grabbed Genji's hips, grinding against them as he breathed hard.  
  
"Call me Jesse."  
  
"Jesse~" It didn't take Genji long to switch to McCree's first name, before fingering himself over top of the cowboy. He was methodical, opening himself up, grinning mischievously as he licked his lips. He rolled his hips down onto his fingers, letting McCree enjoy the show, the man reaching to try and touch Genji only to be swatted away. McCree could only drink in the view, which he wasn't complaining, but god did he want to be the one doing that. "Jesse, I want you..." Genji moaned, taking his fingers out before grabbing hold of Jesse's dick, lining up as the head of McCree's cock was pressed against his entrance.  
  
"God, baby, I want you too." McCree hummed. "You look so beautiful, I can't take it. I want to fuck you so badly, sugar."  
  
Genji grinned. "Always trying to butter me up, even when you know I'm already going to let you have your way with me?"  
  
"Seems like you need the reminder." McCree cooed, taking hold of Genji's hand and pulling it close to kiss it. "Take it slow. No need to rush this part." He mumbled, rubbing circles into Genji's skin. Genji must have taken that as a challenge, as he lowered himself onto Jesse in an instant. He had to pause as the head made it inside, his body tightening around McCree's cock in an instant, trying to strange the intrusion. It was painful for both of them, as only Genji's spit was there for lube, and it definitely wasn't the best substitute.   
  
"Mmm, shit- Darlin', relax. You need to relax..." Jesse felt his hand in a deathgrip, listening as Genji was muttering in Japanese, shaking. The burn must have hurt. McCree was trying his best to calm him, telling him sweet nothings, saying how beautiful he was, hands rubbing up and down his back, trying his best to encourage Genji. It felt like ages before Genji loosened his grip on both his hand, and his dick, the Cyborg slowly sinking further down. "Fuck..." Jesse breathed out. As much as he loved Genji's mouth, the warmth of his insides were something else. He was so tight, just barely able to hold McCree in all his glory, slowly taking more and more of the Cowboy in. Genji kept stopping, taking a breather, then as McCree was about halfway in, Genji started to rock his hips down. Every time Genji sunk down, a little more of McCree would go inside, as Genji rocked his hips against the other. He picked up a rhythm, moaning as he took a most of Jesse. He was picking up his pace, thrusting down on McCree's cock, tightening and loosening around his dick.  
  
"Jesse, oh my god, Jesse" Genji had thrown his head back, fucking himself desperately down onto Jesse's cock, impaling himself as deep as he could take it as fast as he could as he kept moaning the others name.   
  
"You look so beautiful, taking my cock like that." Jesse moaned, rolling his hips to try and meet Genji's thrusts. There was a slight angle change and Genji got louder, more desperate. Jesse knew he got the sweet spot, as they both picked up the pace, messily meeting each other's thrusts.  
  
Then, Jesse pulled out. Genji whined, confused, until he was flipped onto his back. One leg raised above Jesse's shoulder, he practically folded the Cyborg in half as he leaned down to steal a messy kiss, thrusting in hard and deep. Genji's body kept tightening around him, the heat feeling so delicious on his dick.  
  
"Harder, faster..~" Jesse was happy to comply, bottoming out inside of Genji as his pace became rougher, sloppier, the sound of skin slapping against skin and metal filling the room. Every thrust was hard enough to move Genji backwards, getting loud gasps from him as Jesse held onto his hips, rocking Genji into his thrusts until Genji was nothing but a puddle beneath him, begging him, pleading with him, moaning his name and seeming to forget how to speak English. It wasn't long before Genji was coming, shooting thick ropes of cum between the two of them. His body spasmed between clenching and uncleanching, Genji throwing his head back against the ground and arching his back, practically screaming Jesse's name as his nails dug into Jesse's back. McCree was close behind, the familiar warmth building up inside of him as his thrusts were getting much more erratic, Genji clutching to him desperately, his orgasm making everything more sensitive. With one thrust, Jesse pushed as far in as he could, unloading hot seed into the cyborg. He was rewarded with a moan, Jesse's hips stuttering as he rode his own orgasm until they were both panting messes.   
  
"God... I missed that...." Genji whispered through labored breathing. He winced as Jesse's softening cock pulled out of him, dribbles of cum leaking out of his ass and running down the back of his legs.  
  
"I could tell." Jesse smiled, leaning in to kiss the man. "You were so desperate, I didn't even have to touch your dick to make you come for me. Didn't think your body would be that hungry for my dick,"  
  
Genji was silent as realization fell over him, his face now burning as he looked away from Jesse. "I haven't done anything in over a year, I blame my dry spell."  
  
Jesse just laughed, peppering kisses along Genji's reddening face. "I thought it was cute." He caught the curl of Genji's lips as the other man tried to hide his smile, pulling him in.   
  
"Whatever." They lay there, tangled up in each other's bodies for a while, just taking in the post bliss of sex. The last thing McCree thought he would be doing was this when he couldn't sleep. Maybe he'd have to thank mother nature.  
  
"Hey, Genji?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"How about we throw some clothes on, maybe sit in the rec room for a while and watch tv...?" McCree gave him puppy dog eyes, and Genji could only laugh.  
  
"....I think I'd like that." 


End file.
